Eyes on Her
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: [Squffie][Oneshot] Leon starts to fall for Yuffie when a lost love shows up. Now he's got to choose who's caught his eye. Rinoa bashing


Sahrah: Ahaha, well, oh Editor of mine, you'll never believe me, but in the midst of working diligently on chapter 15 of 'A Leap of Faith', I had a random spurt of hate for Rinoa Heartilly…

Editor: I never fail to believe that.

Sahrah: I'M NOT DONE YET! And I felt the undeniable urge to write a Squiffie fanfiction…

Editor: SAHRAAAAAAAH! ((anger))

Sahrah: DON'T KILL ME! IT'S A ONESHOT, DON'T KILL ME! Oh, and Squall Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rinoa Heartily, and all that is Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me… but I own all three Kingdom Hearts games, an overly-hugged Leon plushie, and an overly-torn and stabbed Rinoa voodoo doll. ((smile))

**Eyes on Her**

He could remember her only vaguely now. Her long, dark hair. Her eyes… were they blue? Or, no… brown, right? Her smile was kind, her teeth pearly and straight. She used magic…

Leon stood in the room where Ansem's computer sat, drinking soda through a straw. He kept slurping even though there was nothing in the cup, and the ice was starting to melt.

Why had he been thinking of her? He couldn't remember, anyway. He hadn't seen her since he was 19… when Radiant Garden became Hollow Bastion. Leon shook his head, his spiky brown hair flying around his face.

Leon was 23 years old. Which meant that it had been… four years since they had seen each other. Leon shook his head. Someone in the doorway exclaimed, "Squall?"

"Yuffie?" Leon's voice rose an octave. He had become increasingly fond of Yuffie… _Who are you kidding, stupid?_ He thought to himself. _You're fricken' in love with her... but... she's only 17. That's creepy._

"Yuffie, I _told_ you a million times. Call me Leon."

"Leeeon!" Yuffie jumped on him from the opposite direction he had heard the voice. "I brought some ice cream! And those damn fairies didn't take it this time!" Leon took the teal ice pop from the ninja girl. _Huh… if Yuffie is here…_

"Sq-Squall?" Leon turned around, confused. It was Rinoa Heartilly. Standing, confused as to why he didn't want to be called by his own first name, and blushing at the sight of him.

"R… Rona? Or, no, um… Runoa…"

"Rinoa," Rinoa replied with a sad smile. Yuffie stared, dumfounded, and watched, sadder than Rinoa, as Leon stepped towards his long-lost love. Yuffie dropped her ice cream.

* * *

Yuffie was sitting on her bed in Merlin's house. Cid and Merlin had gone to the castle to speak with Rinoa, and Aerith and Cloud had gone on a date. 

Cloud would never admit that it was a date, and Aerith would fall over giggling in glee before she could actually say it. But the ninja girl knew the truth: they were dating. They were in love.

At the thought of the word love, two images came to mind. The first image was a bag of sugar, and the second image was Leon.

_It's not fair… it was going so well, and then… Rinoa. How can I be so jealous? It is my fault, I should have told him… Ah, shut it, girl… He'd never even think twice about me. _The ninja scowled. _I'm just a dumb little girl with a crush._

Yuffie threw her giant shuriken over her shoulder and sauntered off into the bailey of the town. She had recently become friends with three fairies; Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Yuffie, there you are!" The tiny little Rikku waved jubilantly from the ledge of the stone wall.

"Hey! Where are Yuna and Paine?" the ninja asked.

"Oh, they went to meet that girl. Rinoa. Echy. I don't like her; she's all hanging all over Leon. It _irks_ me."

"Wow, Rikku learned a new word." Yuffie hid her agreement in sarcasm. _What does he see in Rinoa, anyway! Leon, you're a jerkface! _

"What word? Irk? I found it in a novel Aerith was reading one day." Rikku looked proud and fluttered down from her perch to sit on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Yuffie, you are much better for Leon than that bitch."

Yuffie flushed brilliantly and started hurling excuses while flailing her arms. "WHAT? NO, I, I, I DON'T THINK A-ABOUT SQUALL LIKE THAT! EW! NO! SHUT UP! IT WAS JUST **ONE TIME**, AND IT WAS **HIS **FAULT FOR WALKING AROUND WITHOUT A FRICKIN' SHIRT ON! I MEAN, NOT THAT I HATED IT! I MEAN AH! RIKKU, SHUT UP!"

But Rikku was long gone. She had gone to meet with her two fairy friends. They had a plan.

"So, Yunie, whatcha think?" Rikku asked in a whisper.

"You needn't have worried," Paine said in a monotone voice.

"Right," agreed Yuna. "Leon isn't into Rinoa at _all._ He wanted to go find Yuffie, but Rinoa clung to his arm and made him stay!"

"F-Frickin' whore!" Rikku exclaimed, clenching her fists. "All righty then, ladies, Yuffie is our friend! We've got to help her, ya know?"

"I'm in!" Paine said, her voice rising in excitement.

"Me too," giggled Yuna.

"Y, R, P, in position!" Rikku smiled an odd little half smile to show she was thinking of something. "It's show time, girls!"

* * *

"Rinoa, I've got to go and—" 

"But, Squall!" Rinoa protested, still latched greedily onto Leon's arm. Leon winced at the sound of his real name.

"Rinoa, please. My name isn't Squall anymore."

"Okay, Squall." Rinoa nuzzled his arm, and he groaned inwardly. What had he ever seen in her? She was clingy and needy, and honestly couldn't have held much importance, because he had forgotten her name.

_When I first saw her, I was so happy… I loved Rinoa, but… now…_

"OMIGOSH! LEOOOON!" One of the annoying little fairies, the one called Yuna, whizzed past his ear and stopped half a centimeter short of the hard, cold wall.

"What's wrong?" Leon raised an eyebrow. He didn't really care all that much what the fairy wanted, but if it might take him away from Rinoa, he was interested.

"Rikku's hurt! She in the Bailey! Please, come! It was a Heartless, I don't know if she's going to make it!" Yuna appeared to be almost in tears, but attempted a brave face nonetheless. Leon was intensely reminded of Yuffie. Yuna's innocent, caring gesture and an outward bravery that hid any despair—not all the way, but it did its best.

... _Now, all I can think about it Yuffie._

"All right, show me!" Leon exclaimed, his heart going out to the tiny young woman. He wrenched Rinoa from his arm and with it gripped his Gunblade. "Sorry, Rina, but I've got to go!"

"But… but… My name is _Rinoa,_ not _Rina…_"

He turned around darkly. "My name is not Squall. It's Leon."

* * *

"Rikku! Rikku, speak to me!" Yuffie had defended the small blonde against the horde of Heartless, but Rikku had been knocked from the air and her tiny spiral eyes remained clamped tight. 

Paine hovered high overhead, observing calmly what was taking place. Paine had drawn the Heartless to Yuffie and Rikku, Yuna had gone to get Leon, and Rikku was faking hurt to keep Yuffie from leaving. Leon was close to the Bailey now… 30 feet… 20 feet… good, no Rinoa in sight. 15… 10…

"RIKKU!" Paine bellowed. The perky fairy opened her eyes at once and jolted with amazing speed up to hover beside Paine. Yuna joined them, and YRP watched joyously the scenario playing out before them. Then Paine noticed something.

"YUFFIE! LOOK OUT!" the three fairies screamed at once. A Soldier Heartless was sneaking up behind the dark-haired ninja. Yuffie turned, but not in time. The Soldier slashed an arm at her side, and Yuffie only dodged fast enough to escape fatal wound. The claws raked Yuffie's waist, and Yuffie screamed painfully, collapsing in a heap.

* * *

Leon didn't see any injured fairy. _What the hell was going on? Oh well, I owe those three fairies; they got me away from Rinoa._

Then he saw it. Almost in slow motion, a Soldier attack Yuffie from behind and she fell, making painful sounding noises.

"HYAH!" Leon was enraged, and slashed mercilessly through the Heartless with his Gunblade. After the monster dissolved into a puff of black smoke, he let his beloved weapon clatter to the stone ground so he could pick up something much more precious. His belovedlittle ninja.

Not having time to get to Merlin's house, or to Aerith, Leon ran into his own home; a small apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. He laid Yuffie gently onto his bed and flushed, because he didn't know what to do next. Rather, he knew, he just didn't know how to go about doing it.

He knew that the blood-soaked shirt had to come off so that he could use first aid on the injury, but… _to strip her down in her sleep? She'll think I'm a pervert! She'll never speak to me again! But… if I don't, then… she might never speak to anyone again!_

Leon made the decision to rip the torn and bloody tank top off of the ninja, tossing it into the wastebasket in the corner of the bedroom.

He worked at cleaning the injury, but found it increasingly difficult, seeing as Yuffie was wearing a lacy kind of white bra. She looked so vulnerable lying there…

Yuffie started to stir an hour later when the wound had closed up, thanks to an arsenal of Potions, Elixirs, and Ethers. Her flesh didn't even portray that there had ever been an injury, no blood, no pucker of a possible scar, not even a trace of where the injury might have been.

Yuffie opened one eye, and then the other, and then jolted up.

_WH-WHERE AM I? Oh… wait. This is Leon's house… GACK! WHERE THE FLIP IS MY SHIRT? _Yuffie was having a panic attack, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yuffie, relax," sighed Leon from the doorway. "You got attacked from behind and blacked out… there was a big wound, so I had to take you here. But I couldn't heal it with the shirt on, so I had to rip it off. Sorry." He stopped short and turned away, closing the door behind him. Yuffie sat, puzzled.

_Why would he…? Oh! Crud! He saw me! With no shirt! I think I'm going to dieeeee!_

Yuffie, red in the face, jumped up and opened the door, only to crash into Leon.

"Ow… s-sorry!" the ninja apologized, rubbing her head. "And, thanks for helping me… even though you'd much rather be back with that b—err, with Rinoa. Ehehe."

Leon looked officially pissed off, but not really at Yuffie. "No. You're right. She's a bitch. She's annoying and clingy." Yuffie nodded her agreement and stood, her arms crossed over her chest modestly.

"And it wasn't any problem, Yuffie. It's not a problem, to help a… to help friends." _Damnit, Leon, not the right time to get cold feet. Just tell her. Tell the little irritating, oblivious, nutsy, hyperactive, gorgeous ninja! She just doesn't get it! Tell her until she does! If she still doesn't get it, kiss her!_

"Oh." Yuffie was a little disappointed. _Friends… well, it's a start!_ "Well, okay, then. I've got to go do stuff, so…"

"You can't leave! I need to make sure it's totally healed. A-and you can't move around too much."

Yuffie looked curiously at the alleged spot of the cut. She patted her hip with a hand and said, "Oh, Leon, you're no fun!" she cried.

"I'm no fun?" Leon cried indignantly.

"No! Now move; I've got plans."

"Well I'm changing your plans, and then I've got a few of my own." His stare penetrated her own and a shiver ran down her spine. _A few of his own…? What the hell?_

Leon threw his arms up, exasperated. "You still don't get it!" he complained.

"Get what?" Yuffie was getting nervous now, starting to back up.

"THAT YOU ARE A CLUELESS IDIOT WHO BARELY COUNTS AS A SANE HUMAN BEING! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT… you are absolutely, totally, and eternally the most beautiful thing ever to set foot in Radiant Garden!" Leon dropped his gaze to the floor, suddenly afraid to meet her eyes.

Yuffie squirmed, wiggling her feet nervously. "Would you murder me if I said I still don't get it?" Yuffie was flushed, her ears ringing with his words. _I… beautiful… whoa, it's all moving so fast!_

"No, but now I have to explain." Leon moved closer, until Yuffie was up against the far wall beside the bed. His face was less than an inch from hers when he whispered, "actions speak louder than words." And with that, Squall Leonhart closed his lips over Yuffie's. Her eyes widened, her throat tightened, and her chest heaved. _I… I can't breath! Ohmigawd, he's… he's… HE'S KISSING ME!_

Eventually, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, one hand on the wall and one hand making patterns over her collarbone. It tickled, but not in the _ha-ha-stop_ kind of way. It was more the _don't-stop-doing-that_ kind of tickle. Yuffie grinned a stupid grin as Leon whispered, "Do you get it now?"

Yuffie smiled and flushed as she said, "Yeah. Would this be a good time to show my true feelings for you?"

"Um… depends on what they are."

"They're good, I promise. Here goes… I love you! I love you, you arrogant, bossy, no-fun warrior!"

"No fun?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"As of yet, I've yet to see you be any fun."

"Let me show you how much fun I can be."

_Let me show you, Yuffie. Let me show you…_ Leon's sense of what was appropriate and what was not died away as he kissed his precious ninja again, this time more aggressively. She kissed back, her arms wrapping around Leon's neck, letting him push her against the wall.

Her defenses were down. Leon went in for the frontal attack. That was his training. It never occurred to him that it could be useful outside of battle.

So Yuffie fought back, responding by sliding his shirt off of his head, the only time their lip-lock broke. His eyes blazed. Yuffie arched her back, pressing against him. Leon pulled Yuffie away from the wall and onto the bed, towering over her lustily.

"Wait." Yuffie pulled away.

"Wh-what's wrong? D-did I do something wrong…? I shouldn't have... I..." Leon was ashamed, and slightly put off.

"It's not something you did," the teenaged ninja said. "It's what you didn't do."

"What didn't I do?"

"You didn't… oh, bah. You're gonna think I'm stupid."

"I already think that. That's something I like about you."

"Okay, fine then. It's just… you never… actually said..." Yuffie's cheeks tinged; her face looked like a tomato. "I mean, you just told me I'm beautiful and started… kissing me." She looked away guiltily.

"Oh." Leon sat on the bed, deep in thought. "Let me try this again." He reached out a gentle hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Yuffie Kisaragi… I love you. I love you, Yuffie!"

_Correct answer!_ Yuffie thought as she hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his bare chest to feel him envelop her in strong arms.

"Don't let go…" she whispered. "I'll be mad if you do."

"I'd be totally stupid if I did that."

"Then we'd understand each other better." Leon laughed lightly, tightening his grip. That's just about when the door to the bedroom flew open.

Rinoa Heartilly stood at the door, taking everything in. Leon was shirtless, Yuffie was shirtless and pantless, and the pair were hugging romantically in Leon's bed, in Leon's house, _all alone._

S…Squall… I… found… your Gunblade in the Bailey… I just… um… we…"

"Rinoa," Yuffie turned to the long haired woman, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry… I mean, you and Leon…"

"Me and Squall," Rinoa said tightly, "are going to have a talk later. There is no excuse for cheating on me. Yuffie, I'm sending you home."

"You're not my mother!" snapped the ninja.

"You can't kick someone out of their house, especially when it's not yours" supplied Leon.

"Whuzzat?" Yuffie stared at him.

"Um… well, I was going to ask you to live with me, Yuffie, but… surprise. Oh, and Rinoa? You are annoying. I haven't considered us as 'together' since this place went from Radiant to Hollow. I love Yuffie. Not you."

Rinoa glared venomously at the half naked couple on the bed. She dropped Leon's weapon carelessly on the floor and stormed out.

Yuffie turned to Leon. "I'm moving in with my favorite person in the universe! We're going to live together! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I'm glad, Yuffie." His calm eyes produced an evil glint. "I can make it better."

"Oh?" This time, Yuffie knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. Let's finish what we started," he breathed as the two's lips interlocked, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. Leon placed one hand on either side of Yuffie head and lowered himself on top of her.

They rose together and fell together, two bodies melted into one happy being. That lacy white bra that had been irresistible to Leon's eyes before was tossed away carelessly. There was something better to look at. Yuffie's eyes; so full of energy and life, excited and in love. Her facial expressions portrayed the happiest person alive. He knew it, and she knew it too. Leon never wanted to stop looking at his beloved little ninja.

She had his eyes all on her.

* * *

Sahrah: At the risk of being murdered, I used two references to FFX-2, when Rikku called Yuna 'Yunie' and when Rikku said 'Y,R,P, in position. It's showtime, girls.' This is a oneshot dedicated to my sister, who went on for three weeks telling me to write a Squffie. 


End file.
